


I'm Bored

by xReaper666x



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, Smut, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xReaper666x/pseuds/xReaper666x
Summary: Warning: smut, porn without a plot, 18+ squirtingRequested: Yes - Mando fic with female reader squirting?
Relationships: Din Djarin x reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Original Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113





	I'm Bored

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: smut, porn without a plot, 18+ squirting
> 
> Requested: Yes - Mando fic with female reader squirting?

You were busy in the cargo hold of the ship as Mando sat in the cockpit steering the ship through space. You cleaned every inch of the place, polished the metal, and you just finished rearranging every storage cabinet on the ship for more efficient use, in other words, you are bored out of your mind. Mando and you have been traveling through space with no stop for a week and you are restless. You’ve done workouts, fixed small mechanical issues on the ship, and at one point managed to make a big meal for the two of you. Stepping back from the final cabinet you clean up before climbing the ladder to the cockpit to sit with Mando. When you enter, he barely acknowledges you as you sit down. You sit there for a minute and watch him flip switches before staring at the vast emptiness outside the window.

“I’m bored,” you state, trying to stare a hole through Mando’s helmet.

“I guessed that when you cooked dinner,” he replies not bothering to look back at you. “You never cook, it was surprisingly good.”

“Entertain me.”

“I’m busy.”

“You’re staring out the window, I’m sure you can come up with something better to do, something to keep me busy.”

“Clean the weapons again.”

“Maybe I was too subtle with what I’m trying to say,” you stand up and grab Mando’s crotch causing him to jump and turn his helmet to you, “I’m bored and want to have sex.”

“Why didn’t you just say so?” Mando replies grinning under his helmet as he puts the ship on autopilot and moves to follow you to the hallway. “I’m not going to use the blindfold, but I want to use the cuffs so lay down by the wall.”

You strip and crawl to the wall on all fours, shaking your ass for Mando as you move to the headboard. He reaches out and slaps you hard on the ass leaving a large handprint. Once you reach the wall, you turn around and lay down, with your arms stretched over your head. Mando has disappeared to grab the cuffs and returns wearing nothing but his helmet, cuffs dangling from his finger. Slowly, he gets down and hovers over you before resting his helmet of your forehead. When he rises, he shuffles closer taking your hands in his and cuffing them, then magnetizes them so you are stuck to the wall. While he’s busy with your hands, you decide to take the cock wiggling in front of your face into your mouth, causing him to gasp as he places a hand on your head. Releasing him, you run your tongue over his tip before taking him in your mouth again and bobbing your head up and down. Mando grips your head harder and begins moving it faster before pulling out of your mouth and flopping down beside you.

“Fuck, you could have made me cum with that pretty little mouth of yours,” he says running a finger over your lips.

“That’s not so bad,” you say sucking his finger into your mouth and swirling your tongue over it. 

You watch as Mando’s cock begins to twitch before he pulls his hand away. He moves in between your legs and begins running his hands up and down them before moving his hands to your nipples. Squeezing your tits, he begins rolling each nipple in his hand then alternating to massage your breasts. You shut your eyes as you begin to moan at the feeling, warmth pooling in your core and you know Mando can feel it as he moves his leg against it. Licking your lips you look where Mando’s eyes would be.

“Mando, I need you to touch my pussy,” you pant.

He moves back and runs his fingers along you slit, stopping to rub your clit. You moan and throw your head back as he moves his fingers in fast circles before dipping two inside you. When he pulls his fingers out he sticks them under his helmet to taste you, moaning when it makes contact with his tongue.

“Mm, you taste divine,” he says moving from between your legs to beside you, “I want to try something, you’ll love it. Spread your legs more.”

Unable to speak you nod and move your legs as he inserts his fingers back inside you, the hand that’s not inside of you begins rubbing your clit. Mando twists his hand so his fingers are facing upwards, he manages to push on a spot that makes my body jump with pleasure and begins rubbing it. You start panting and moaning as your body writhes on the floor. Taking his hand off your clit, he places his forearm over your hip to hold you down.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Mando…oh gods…oh,” you can’t complete a thought let alone a sentence as you squirm and kick your legs.

Mando begins rubbing harder and faster on the spot and you don’t think you can take anymore, the pleasure is so intense. You feel intense pressure growing in you as he continues his movements. Suddenly, it releases as your eyes roll back in your head as everything goes white and your body shakes violently. When you finally come down from your amazing high, you look down and see the mess you’ve made.

“Where did you learn that?” You ask Mando as you try to reorient yourself.

“I read about it,” he says shrugging as he moves back between your legs, kneeling as he starts positioning your body, “I wanted to see if it works.”

Mando moves your legs so they are bent and your knees are pushing against your chest with your feet braced on his pecs. Sticking his hands under your hips to raise them a little bit he begins making shallow thrusts into you, hitting your g-spot every time he pushes in. You still haven’t recovered from your last orgasm as this one begins to grow. Your panting gets harder as you begin pulling on the cuffs so hard you can feel the bruises forming, but you don’t care. Part of you wants Mando to stop; the other part wants him to keep going until the two of you pass out. You can feel the pressure growing in you again as Mando picks up his pace, moving faster and faster. Before you can open your mouth your breath hitches and you cum again, squirting all over him. As your still hitting the apex of your high, you feel Mando lower your hips and place your legs over his shoulders. He leans over your body so your bent in half and starts pounding into as hard as he can. The movement draws your orgasm out longer and before you can recover you feel another one growing in you.

“Fuck your good, perfect, incredible, amazing,” he’s babbling now and you can’t respond. “I will never get tired of this, of you letting me use you, letting me fuck you. I’ll never get tired of you using me however you want either.”

He loses the rhythm he had as he begins moving faster. It only takes him a few more thrusts before you’re both coming together. As you come down, Mando reaches up and removes the cuffs, massaging your wrists. Without saying anything he picks you up and carries you down the ladder.

“Keep your eyes close,” he says as he removes his helmet and maneuvers the two of you into the shower. “Din. My name is Din,” he says as he holds you to him, kissing your neck.


End file.
